


The Archangel & His Master

by Cat2000, KindredIsa



Series: The Trickster & The Hunter [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Dungeon Play, M/M, S/M Play, Sam Winchester Has a Wing Kink, Spanking, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindredIsa/pseuds/KindredIsa
Summary: This is role play written as a fiction with Cat2000. Formally called Dungeon & Lube.Sam & Gabriel need a break before finding Lucifer, in which Sam dominates his angel. Dungeon play and a ton of lube. (Spanking, S&M, M/M Smut)
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: The Trickster & The Hunter [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715170
Kudos: 6





	The Archangel & His Master

The Archangel & His Master

Sam frowned as he studied the computer screen, and then rubbed at his eyes, feeling tired and like the information there wasn’t staying in his mind. He’d already read the same paragraph three times, and still didn’t have a clue what it said.

Gabriel stalked into the room with his Master sitting there, and smiled, getting down on all fours to crawl towards him, knowing he had been told no distractions. "Mmm; oh, Maaaaasterrrrrrr."

Sam cast a glance at Gabriel that was half-amused, half-exasperation. "What did I tell you?"

"To not distract you, Master," the blond angel said with a pout. "But I am boooooored." He groaned and was soon whining, obviously full on brat mode.

"I thought you were going to bother Cass and Dean?"

"I was, but they kicked me out when I was making too much noise; so I came to bug you."

Sam left his computer and stepped over to Gabriel, crouching down in front of the angel and raising his eyebrows. "You know, if you persist in distracting me, I'll have to punish you."

Gabriel whimpered loudly, looking at his Master with a soft purr. "Aww, but I'm all hot and bothered. I want to play; and all you want to do is study." He whined again, rubbing his face in Sam's crotch.

Sam let his fingers ghost over Gabriel's skin. "Mmm...what will you offer me for playtime?"

"Mmm, well, anything you want, Master. I'll make you writhe in pleasure if you command it of me." Gabriel grinned, licking his lips slowly, and remained on all fours; soon opening his lover's pants, taking the human in his mouth.

Sam let out a groan, but then pulled Gabriel up gently to look at him. "Oh, no...you haven't earned that right yet."

"Aww...but I want to taste you, Master."

"What will you offer for that privilege?"

Gabriel looked at his Master with wild desire in his eyes. "Anything you desire and command of me, Master."

Sam leaned in close to his mate. "Then I think you need to be over my knees..."

Gabriel panted, a little with wide green eyes. "Oh? Have I been a bad boy, Master?"

"I think you have, and are due a spanking."

"Aww, and what have I done to earn a spanking, Master?"

"You're distracting me. Before we can play, you must be punished for it."

Gabriel continued to look at his master with a wicked grin. "Ohhh, I have been very naughty, and I think you like it. You are rock hard, Master."

Sam smirked. "You're still not getting out of your spanking."

"Aww, you going to turn my bottom nice and red before you pry my heated cheeks open? Plunge into my tight hole and take me nice and hard, bent over for you - or will I hold myself open for you?" the blond angel teased mercilessly.

"Well, we'll see when the time comes - but first, your punishment." Sam stepped over to his mate, sliding a hand down Gabriel's back to swat his bottom.

Gabriel hissed in delight when he felt his lover grabbing at his bottom after swatting it. He pressed his groin against Sam's, with a hiss escaping his lips. "Oh...you want me so badly."

"Oh, yeah...but not until after your punishment." Sam swatted Gabriel again, and then slipped a hand down his pants to caress his bottom.

Gabriel moaned and shivered, feeling his lover's warm hand on his bare buttocks. "Yes, Master," he said breathlessly against Sam's throat.

Sam lightly bit Gabriel's neck. "Clothes off."

"Make me."

Sam lightly squeezed Gabriel's bottom, and then swatted him again. "You know, I kept the birch rod."

"Ahh, oh you did, Master? Planning to bend me over and take it to my butt?"

Sam smirked. "I'm seriously considering it. I want to turn your bottom red and hot."

"You already think my bottom is nice and hot." Gabriel purred and licked at Sam's neck. "Where do you want me, Master? Command me."

"I want you naked and lying over my knees where I can get to your bare bottom."

"Whatever floats your boat, Master." Gabriel winked and removed his clothes for his master, standing there completely naked after doing a sensual strip tease for the human.

Sam watched with a dry mouth, and then stepped forward to kiss Gabriel hard and deeply.

Gabriel returned the kiss wildly, knowing he tempted his human lover; but also knew who the Master was there in that room. He moaned and writhed against Sam's body with wicked abandonment. "Uhhh, I am yours to command of me."

Sam pulled Gabriel over to the bed, and then sat down to pull the angel across his knees.

The angel moaned, feeling his erection rubbing against Sam's lap as he was pulled over for his spanking. "Uhhh...feels so good."

Sam smirked a little, and let his nails lightly tease Gabriel's bottom. "Who do you belong to?"

"Uhhh! Ohhh, you, Master...Yesss, touch me there."

Sam let his hand fall onto Gabriel's bottom - first on one cheek and then the other - and then continued to lightly tease, this time stroking the handprints.

"Oooohh, yeah, Master, love it when you spank me."

Sam continued to bring his hand down, alternating between swatting and teasing the buttocks.

Gabriel continued to moan while his Master teased his naked flesh, feeling the burning in his cheeks. His erection was close to bursting, but he soon let out a loud cry, begging for release.

"Ask me nicely," Sam teased.

"May your naughty little pet come, please?"

Sam slid his hand beneath Gabriel to begin massaging his erection. "I think so."

Gabriel let out a soft cry as he came into his lover's hand, loving the way the human made him feel. "I love you, Master."

"Love you too, my pet." Sam pulled Gabriel into his arms. "Let your wings out."

Gabriel purred and gently let his soft, black, feathered wings out, knowing how erotic the sight was to his lover; the pure mixture of innocent and debauchery.

Sam leaned in to lightly kiss each of the wings.

Gabriel shuddered suddenly at the feather light kisses to his wings, unable to help the gasp of pleasure.

Sam let his lips trail over the angel's wings and skin, kissing and biting gently.

"I love you, Sam....Master; ohhh so good..."

"Love you too." Sam kissed Gabriel's lips. "Are you my good pet now? Or do you need the birch rod?"

The angel was tempted to be good; but the thought of more drove him wild, lifting his bottom up. "I want more, please, Master...I want you to spank me more."

Sam smirked, and lightly kissed Gabriel's forehead. "Fetch me the birch rod, then."

The angel grinned and got up, walking seductively towards the cupboard, bending over to get the birch rod. He purposely teased his Master and winked, coming back to him, handing the rod to Sam. Gabriel crawled into his lover's lap, bending over it, knowing he still tempted Sam beyond reason.

Sam lightly ran his hand over Gabriel's bottom, enjoying the warmth from the spanking he'd already given his mate, and then let the birch rod fall.

Gabriel grunted and let out a low groan at the sharp sting to his heated bottom, hissing when the tip brushed gently over the tight, muscled opening. "Gah...Ohhh, Sam."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Wrong name."

Gabriel blushed and purred, but grunted at the hard smack to his bottom. "Uhhh, Master!"

Sam let the birch rod fall again, gently tracing the marks it was leaving.

"Yes, Master...Punish me as your naughty little pet; and know that I am yours again, as always."

"You are mine. Don't forget it." Sam let the rod fall yet again, his fingers tracing Gabriel's wings.

"Uh, yes! I am yours Master! I won't ever forget who I belong to. Please take me?"

Sam put the birch rod to one side, and rolled Gabriel over onto his stomach as he grabbed the lube.

Gabriel moaned and whimpered, wanting to be taken badly, lifting his bottom up, desiring to be mounted with a fire he knew Sam possessed.

Sam began preparing Gabriel, kissing and biting his shoulder and back; stroking and kissing his wings.

The blond hissed in pleasure, feeling his lover's fingers pushing up inside his body, twisting a little while Sam kissed his wings. "Uhh, geez, you are so evil, Master....Teasing me like this."

Sam smirked as he lightly stroked one of the marks he'd left. "Spanking wasn't your only punishment."

"Please...Master...I need you now."

"I want to hear you beg," Sam said with a glint in his eyes.

Gabriel almost growled when his lover twisted his fingers to stretch him open while brushing his prostate. He wanted to beg and scream for Sam to just take him, unable to help it when he did let out a yelp. "Gah...please, please, please!! Master, please!!"

Sam grinned, and finally pushed into the angel - but moved slowly, to torment him.

The angel growled again, having his hips pulled up so that his bottom was up into the air in a good position. He had hoped he would get a good, hard pounding; but Sam was deliberately teasing him. "Aghh! Dammit, Sam! Fuck me already!"

Sam smirked, and lightly ran his nails down Gabriel's back. "You're not asking me nicely."

Gabriel squirmed, trying to get Sam to move, desperate for the human to take him properly; but yelped at the smack to his bare buttocks for it. "Please, Master, fuck me." He growled out a little through clenched teeth.

"Try it without the growling," Sam suggested, grinning a little, and biting Gabriel's shoulder gently to leave a mark.

Gabriel glared at Sam for a second and pouted. "Please, Master, fuck me?" This was driving him wild, and he wanted it badly, trying not to growl as he begged Sam for it.

Sam scraped his teeth gently over Gabriel's back, and then started making hard, fast strokes.

"Uhhh, you are enjoying this and making me beg."

Sam smirked. "You're mine, and you shouldn't forget it."

"I won't forget it, Master, and you love making me beg waaaaaay too much. I swear you are a little evil, making an angel beg to be uhhhh, oh Hell...fucked."

"Just making sure you know who's in control here and who you belong to."

"Ooohh, yes, there is no need to - owww, easy! No pinching the butt after you spanked it already!" Gabriel growled at Sam, with his wings flexing a little, snapping at his lover. "You really are having too much fun being dominant, I swear."

"No giving me orders, Gabriel." Sam let his hand fall onto Gabriel's bottom in a couple of swats. "And you don't want to bite me," he promised.

The blond angel grunted and looked at his mate. "Then no pinching the butt, and I won't bite you."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "You really want to be giving me orders?"

"You want to keep pinching me? Sammy no pinch, Angel won't bite."

"You're forgetting to ask nicely."

"Shove the nicely up your ass," Gabriel growled; and yelped at the pinching. "Oww, Sam! No pinching, that hurts." The angel pouted and was getting a little frustrated and sighed, squirming. "Please, Master, please stop pinching me. I will be good."

Sam lightly kissed the angel's neck and back as he resumed thrusting into Gabriel, speeding up the strokes and lightly scratching his nails down his mate's back.

"Thank you; much better, Master," Gabriel replied, and was soon moaning again, pushing his bottom back to meet the human's thrusts. "Yes, muuuuuuch better."

Sam smirked, continuing to thrust, bite and scratch lightly, also kissing and stroking the black wings, pushing them both to their release.

"Aghhh; yes please, Master. Please make me come!" Gabriel cried out as he felt his inner muscles tightening, knowing that he was clamping down onto Sam. He suddenly burst out, with white fluid rushing from his spasming erection with the angel crying out.

Sam felt his own release and cried out, collapsing a little on the angel under him and kissing his shoulder softly.

The angel fell to his front, panting hard and moaning when he felt the seed flooding inside his body. "Do me a favor; no pinching the sore butt that often, Sammy; and was so close to saying the word. Didn't hurt enough, but was getting frustrated with it."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sam slipped out of the angel and stretched out next to him to kiss him deeply and thoroughly.

"Remember - you pinch, I will bite you." Gabriel smirked and returned the kiss and wrapped a leg around his lover's waist, moving so that he was on top of the human. "In fact, I owe you a few bites." He gently began to bite the human's neck, chest and stomach.

"I won't pinch. But you should say the safe word if you don't like something even a little bit." Sam reached up to play with his wings, groaning a little at the bites.

"Uhhh..Will let you know next time." Gabriel continued to nibble and lick at his lover, sucking on a nipple, knowing he was teasing the human mercilessly. A hand reached down to stroke the human's growing erection, only to giggle when Sam suddenly maneuvered them so that he was on top. Gabriel looked up at his mate, now pinned down. "Uhh.."

Sam smirked, and kissed Gabriel hard and deeply. "I needed that."

"Uhhh...Mmm...You are still a little horny, huh?"

"Just a bit. That research was a struggle. I needed a break. I needed you."

"Needed you too; and hope I was far less than subtle this time. I really was horny, and wanted to play - but next time, I will make sure you have no doubts I want it."

"Believe me, I had no doubts." Sam gently kissed him. "If you've been feeling neglected, I'm sorry. We're having trouble finding Death's location."

"I know, and the rings are important. I was a little neglected; but learned from the last time to be bold when I wanted it."

"Well, yeah...I don't want you hurting. Or hurting me, for that matter."

"I am not hurting, and am not in a hurry to tie your balls into a knot again. I prefer to be taken rather than belted."

"Have to say, that's definitely what I prefer." Sam kissed him again. "Don't like hurting you."

"Me too, and love having you on top of me like this; but prefer you inside me."

"Is that a request for me to take you again?" Sam grinned.

"Well, it was me begging for it; and yes please, take me again. You are already on top of me and hard, so why not?"

Sam kissed Gabriel hard and passionately, and pushed into the angel again.

The angel returned the kisses, and moaned when Sam slid inside his tight, wet channel. "Mmm...Love you so much, baby. Love the way you fill me nice and wide for your big, hard flesh."

"Love you too. And you're mine. Always." Sam let his fingers play with Gabriel's wings as he made hard, fast strokes.

"Ohhh, Sammy!!" Gabriel howled in pleasure, aching his back from the sensual touches to his wings plus the deep thrusting inside his body.

Sam kissed the wings as well, then returned to Gabriel's lips, speeding up his strokes.

The bed rocked as the human continued to bring his angel pleasure, with the room filled with intense moans. Gabriel wrapped his legs around Sam's waist while he was taken, loving every second of it with the blond glad that he was less than subtle this time. "Yesss!" Gabriel howled as he soon spurted onto his lover's stomach, giggling, lost in their own private world; free from the cares of the world and Armageddon for once.

Sam felt his own release moments later, and kissed Gabriel deeply and thoroughly. "Mine."

Gabriel smiled and purred, cuddling into his human's arms, wrapping his black wings around to cradle him. "Mmm, yours; and not going anywhere, no matter what happens."

"You'd better not. Otherwise, you know what'll happen." Sam pulled out of Gabriel and gathered him into his arms.

Gabriel smiled and then pouted cutely. "Yes, I get spanked nice, long and hard." He teased his mate playfully, rubbing Sam's butt, squeezing the cheeks.

Sam kissed Gabriel again. "Love you...We should sleep now." He felt his eyes beginning to close.

Gabriel returned the kiss and also felt his eyes closing, feeling safe and loved, knowing that, no matter what happened in the future, Sam loved him. His warm black wings gently caressed them both while they slept, never knowing that their love could soon be tested, and their devotion to each other turned into fear for one of them if Lucifer won. If Lucifer took Sam Winchester, Gabriel knew that he could very well be forced to serve pure, unadulterated evil forever.


End file.
